JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)
The infamous and most popular rapper, J Weezy (a.k.a. Stripes, JoeySideFire (well on his YouTube channel), Mister Sense, or Dark Weezy), will be playing these characters: Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, Joseph Ross / South-Hood Rager, Upgrade, Ryan Stackinson / Backpack Man, Lawbreaker, Lequindo Johnson / Lequindo 10, Negablast, Sammy Johnson, Limosin Nizelwave, & Joseph Koffi Jr. / Joseph 10 Jr. in Jacked Town, Joseph 10, Joseph 10 Alien Force, Bunny Skypeholder / Future Bunny, & Joseph 10 Evolutions. The "J" in J-Weezy is "Joey". J-Weezy has been in lots of shows, movies, music videos, and background film makings. J Weezy's very first mixtape is called, Fast Kid Rapper, and it's first single is called: Stage Fright. J Weezy's first album, Superhero, released with the video of the song, That Song (Stuck In My Head). The first song released from the second album was, Brother Got A Brand New DSI. He is currently in three rap groups, Boiz In Da Zinc, New Beatz, & also one of the heads of Kid Money. J Weezy is playing the main characters, Victor Swensbox & Mike Swensbox, who are surprisingly twins from the upcoming movie, Vital Swarm. Autobiography The full Autobiography that J Weezy was in! Early Life .]] J Weezy has been influenced by rappers and singers but J Weezy doesn't like to cuss sayin, "Oh, i don't like to cuss in my songs...or even cuss at all. I might bleep out the cuss words that i say and actually say 'bleep' in my raps." So it clearly states that J Weezy wouldn't cuss in his life or never ever cuss for the greater good. J Weezy is rumored to be brothers with Lil-Tazz and mentioned to be cousins with Buggz. But J Weezy thinks of Buggz as more than a cousin but a brother to him, which made J Weezy & Buggz the heads of Kid Money. J-Weezy likes to look at dance moves like the shuffle, jerk, and cat daddy before he finishes to practice doing it. J-Weezy likes to draw which gave him a pretty much non-stop active imagination to draw his own made-up characters. J-Weezy In The Jacked 10 Metaseries Showmaking Process J-Weezy has open up with auditions to be in the Jacked 10 business, and also chose to play the main character, Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, and made a perfect role for that character. J-Weezy started off as Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 in Jacked 10: The Metaseries, with the first show, Jacked Town, as an 8-year old Joseph Koffi and also carried the role of Textman, Wrenching Blur, & Rench Pal. 2012-Present: Fast Kid Rapper (J-Weezy's Mixtape) J-Weezy will open up his official 2012 summer tour, The Blow-Out Showdown Tour, and will perform his very first single, "Stage Fright", from the first official studio mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. JoeySideFire (J-Weezy on his YouTube channel) coming soon... Vital Swarm (in all movies) coming soon... Movies All of Movies that J Weezy was in! Jacked 10 Movies * Jacked Town: Master Snapples vs Orange Tyrant * Jacked Town: Blue Warrior * Jacked Town: Overshipped * Jacked Town: Bashful Bullybank * Joseph 10: The Unsafe * Joseph 10: The Huge Superwish * Joseph 10: Slug`s Arrival * Joseph 10: Saiyans vs Namekians * Joseph 10: A Vampire's Remedy * Joseph 10: Musical Antidote * Joseph 10: The Movie * Joseph 10: The Ninozen Fusion * Joseph 10 Z: The Zennypox * Joseph 10 GT: Statch of Hope * Joseph 10 GT: The Movie * Joseph 10 Alien Force: The History of Peter Parktrelli * Joseph 10 Evolutions: Ultimatrix Overload * JT Lantern * Jetstorm 10 Lantern: Protection of the Coast * Jacked 10 World Of Life * Jacked 10 Order In Progress Phineas & Ferb Movies * Summertastic Megaboys * Summertastic Megaboys 2: Sight of Sinister * Summertastic Megaboys 3: Wonderium Motion Characters (played by J Weezy) Showed Characters * Acravation - Sammy Johnson (before he turns into Electric Man). * Acravation: Electric Man`s Trials - Sammy Johnson / Electric Man. * Backpack Man - Ryan / Backpack Man & Frosto. * Backpack Man Icebox - Ryan / Backpack Man, Frosto, Xtremebully, & Lawbreaker. * Backpack Man Generation - Ryan, Frosto, Xtremebully, & Lawbreaker. * Bruce Banner & Daniel Kuso - Daniel Kuso. * Bruce Banner & Daniel Kuso: Bottom Patched - Daniel Kuso. * Captain Pants - Johnny Traceto. * Captain Swirl - Danny Traffman & Demon Joe. * Captain Swirl TH - * Captain Swirl MB - * Dragon Piece '- Goku, Janemba, & Cell. * 'Dragon Piece VS - Goku & Goku Junior. * Dragon Piece BH '- Goku, Goku Junior, Cell, Zeel. * 'G-Switch - Iron Grind. * Jacked 10: The Metaseries - Joseph Koffi / Jetstorm 10, * Jeffrey's Rapper Mode - * Jeffrey's Ultimate Plans - * Life of Levalto - Levalto Colt. * Limosin`s Autotunage - Limosin Nizelwave & Nisomil Nizelwave. * Rubbage - Bradley. * Rubbage Monster Delivery - Bradley. * Secrets About Planet Earth - Bunny Skypeholder / Prailprick (End) * Sonic & Stormy - Stormy. * Sonic & Stormy: Skating Spyers - Stormy. * Sonic & Stormy: Strong Statement - Stormy. * Wolverine & Naruto - Jimmy Logan. Movied Characters * Citizens Of America - Hector Zorrano. * COA 2: Alien America of Hector - Hector Zorrano. * Dragon Piece: Demon Lobster - Goku & Cell. * The Courage of Samuel - Samuel Clanchomire. * The Vortex of Snollian - Snollian, Cybergraff, & Monopatch. * The Vortex of Snollian 2: Makin' Way 4 Sanchez - Snollian, Cybergraff, & Monopatch. * Vital Swarm - Victor Swensbox & Mike Swensbox. Songs All of J Wezzy songs! Zenned Soul {Verse 1}: Mysteries will rise in this world that will see (that we will see) Stones on the ground, but, i won`t go shirtless and weird I give you speed, you adore me that`s how i live (that`s how i live) The courage won`t fade, before i see a good history We will fight for love and greatness We will live to hear that story There is nothing we can`t set free Nothing ever dies, it will rise again! {Chorus}: Don`t stop, Don`t stop getting strong now Don`t stop keep your soul so proud '' ''To be saved upon heroes All you need to do is go, go, free that soul The Zenned Soul! {Verse 2}: Memories are made that`s the truth so here it is (so here it is)' ''Can`t you see that it is the time to be zenned Greatness is found, that is no lie that you will see (that you will see) Family`s hearts beats as one big heart for health We will fight for love and glory We win to tell that story They something we can live though Nothing ever dies, that will rise again! Chorus}: Don`t stop, Don`t stop getting strong now Don`t stop keep your soul so proud To be saved upon heroes All you need to do is go, go, free that soul The Zenned Soul! The Rage of my Life (ft Chester Bennington Linkin Park) {Chorus - Chester Bennington}: I know that i could make mistakes but not like this Everything i did was full of rage I can feel myself with lots of pain Why can`t i just live my life? Why can`t just take out that rage, the rage of my life Discography Mixtapes: * Fast Kid Rapper (2011) (.'Rec: 2010-2011) * ''Let's Make A Toast (TBA) * The Swaggin' Evolution (TBA) * Pre-Living & Speed Chasing (TBA) * Innocent Sides (TBA) * Owned, The Switch (TBA) * Micro-Static, Mr. Griff (TBA) * ''Blueberry Plus Bad Boppin' (TBA) * ''Question Edgeless (TBA) * Heart Full Of Dreams (TBA) * Fast Kid Rapper 2: The Sequel (TBA) '''Albums: * Superhero (2011) * Megabeast Project (TBA) * Lifting Freedom (TBA) * Staying Out Cooler * Rockin' Out Tonight * An iSituation * Grinding On The Loose Cannon * Joey Weezy Vs. Dark Weezy * At My Home Again * Closer To The 10'th Rising Sun * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 2 * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 3 * West Side Drive * Green Smoke * Joey-Side-Fire * The J-Weezy Band * Twinned 4' Life As A Part of Kid Money's Mixtapes * Beginning Of The Best (2011) * Unknown New Kid Money Mixtape (TBA) As A Part of Kid Money's Albums * We Let The Light Shine (2011) * Unknown New Kid Money Album (TBA) Awards and nominations Videography | group1 = Studio albums | list1 = Superhero Megabeast Project Lifting Freedom Staying Out Cooler Rockin' Out Cooler An iSituation Grinding On The Loose Cannon TBA TBA | group2 = Extended plays | list2 = TBA | group3 = Collaboration albums | list3 = Kool & Krazy Ride (with Buggz) We Let The Light Shine (with Kid Money) | group4 = Mixtapes | list4 = Fast Kid Rapper Let's Make A Toast The Swaggin' Evolution TBA Fast Kid Rapper 2 | group5 = Concert tours | list5 = JoeySideFire Tour America's Most Wanted Tour | group6 = Related articles | list6 = Hot Boys Cash Money Millionaires Young Money Entertainment }} |} Category:Actors Category:Full-Casters Category:Artists